This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to implement a colony-wide assessment program that will identify animals differing in biobehavioral organization, and to provide this information to (a) colony managers to aid in decision-making in the areas of health, reproduction, and enrichment, and (b) investigators for use in scientific studies.